This invention relates introducing fluid into a fluid system.
Leak detection additives can be used to detect leaks in fluid systems, such as climate control systems, hydraulic systems, engine oil systems, automatic transmission systems, fuel systems, brake systems, or radiator coolant systems. Climate control systems include heating, cooling, ventilating, and air conditioning systems. Some leak detection additives are emissive substances such as, for example, fluorescent or phosphorescent dyes. Suitable leak detection additives used in climate control systems include naphthalimide dyes, perylene dyes, thioxanthane dyes, coumarin dyes, or fluorescein dyes. Leaks can be detected by observing light emission from the dye at leak sites by exciting the dye with a light source having suitable wavelength or intensity. In general, the dyes fluoresce brightly when excited by light in the 190 to 700 nanometer wavelength range.
A variety of systems have been developed to introduce leak detection dyes into air conditioning systems. For example, previous injector designs include flow chamber systems and syringe-type systems for introducing liquid dyes into the system. A flow-chamber system generally has a reservoir into which a leak detection dye solution is poured or a dye capsule is loaded and sealed. A carrier is then passed through the reservoir to transport the dye into the system. A syringe-type system generally has a chamber that is loaded by pouring the leak detection dye into the chamber or is preloaded by the manufacturer. The dye is then forced from the chamber into the closed system. Other injector systems include mist diffusers.
In general, a fluid delivery apparatus is a device that provides for controlled delivery of fluids into a fluid system. The fluid delivery apparatus can allow a defined volume of fluid to be delivered to the fluid system cleanly, minimizing fluid waste and spillage. The fluid delivery apparatus can provide a mechanical advantage allowing the fluid to be delivered easily and efficiently to a pressurized fluid system, which can have a pressure of 100 psi or greater, for example 150 psi. The apparatus can have a piston and handle arrangement that can reduce wear of the apparatus.
In one aspect, an apparatus for adding fluid to a fluid system includes a body having a cavity, an output port fluidly connected to the cavity, an input port fluidly connected to the cavity by a channel, and a piston orifice fluidly connected to the cavity. The apparatus also includes a piston extending into the cavity through the piston orifice, an intake valve within the channel, and an output valve proximate to the output port. A pressure valve can be between the intake valve and the input port. The apparatus can include a container sealable to the input port.
In another aspect, an apparatus for adding fluid to a fluid system includes a container sealed to an input port of a body forming an internal volume, and a pressure valve in fluid communication with the internal volume.
In another aspect, an apparatus for adding fluid to a fluid system includes a piston extending into a cavity of a body through a piston orifice, a pivot bar having a first end and a second end, the first end being pivotally connected to the body, and a handle pivotally connected to the second end of the pivot bar.
The apparatus can include a connector fluidly connected to the output port capable of fluidly coupling the apparatus to the fluid system. The apparatus can include a suction tube fluidly connected to the channel. The suction tube can extend away from the body and toward the output port. In certain embodiments, the apparatus can include a retaining rod connected to the cavity and extending into a retaining slot in the piston.
The apparatus can include a handle pivotally connected to the body. The handle can be pivotally connected to the piston. The apparatus can include a handle brace connected to the body. The handle and the handle brace can extend away from the body in substantially the same direction.
The apparatus can include a container. The suction tube can extend from the channel and through the input port and into the container. The container can be threadably connected to a threaded input port. The length and configuration of the suction tube can be unique to each container size based on the height and diameter of the container. A fluid receiving end of the suction tube can be directed towards the output port. The neck of the container or the input port can have a Society of Plastics Industry designation of 24-410. The container can be made of a high density polyethylene, a medium density polyethylene, a low density polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, or a polypropylene. The container can be cylindrical, can have a concave bottom, and can come in various volumetric sizes. The container can have an eight fluid ounce, four fluid ounce or two fluid ounce nominal capacity.
In another aspect, a method for introducing fluid into a fluid system includes transferring a fluid from a container into a cavity of a fluid delivery apparatus, thereby w reducing pressure in the container, introducing the fluid from the cavity into the fluid system, and equalizing pressure within the container to ambient pressure. The fluid delivery apparatus can include a pressure valve to equalize pressure in the container. Transferring can include moving fluid into the cavity by actuating a handle. A pressure valve can equalize the pressure in the internal volume. Equalizing pressure can include equalizing to atmospheric pressure.